Why did you do it
by Lis 14
Summary: Tris catches Four cheating on her so she goes outside the wall. 4 years later she is famous and a well known pop star. Her world tour ends in her home town. How will she react to seeing Four again? If Tobias isn't careful she might disappear again but this time with her 3 year old daughter...who looks familiar. DISCONTINUED
1. The Note

**Ok so this is set 1 year after initiation but there is no war or anything. Outside the wall is like our everyday life but everyone decides to still stay in the city and in factions.**

 **No longer going to be posting on this site. Moving over to Wattpad. User name is Lis140**

{}{}{}{}{}

I headed down the empty hall way back to Tobias' place. I had just finished get a tattoo on my lower stomach that read Six, because I have six fears. I wasn't supposed to be done for another hour but I was let off work early so I decided to get another tattoo. Once I reach the door, I notice that the door is agar, the door is always closed and locked, on instinct I grabbed my gun and slowly made my way into the room, looking around the first thing I notice is the clothes scattered everywhere near the bed. Looking at the bed I just froze. He was lying there in his underwear with another girl with blonde hair who was also in her underwear. I was more shocked at what they were doing. They were kissing; to make matters even worse she saw me and froze for a second

"Hey, what is it?" he asked about to look over his shoulder to where I was standing but _she_ stopped him

"Nothing, sorry I just got distracted for a second" she glanced back at me and went back to making out with him. I couldn't stand it anymore; I just left the door open and ran. I don't know where I am going but I just ran. If he wanted to be with her then he can be with her, he obviously doesn't love or want to be with me anymore. I stop when I could no longer breathe; I was in the training room. I can't stand to be near him right now and I know I have to get away. I deicide that I have to go outside the wall, I don't care if no one knows what is out there; I just have to get away. I spend the next few hours punching a bag to death until it is time for dinner. Instead of going to dinner I headed to _his_ place, to grab whatever stuff I have there and leave a note

 _Dear Tobias Eaton,_

 _By the time you read this I will be gone forever. You are never going to see me alive again. I will most likely be dead the next time that you see me. I just have to get away from you. I don't think I can stand to look at you after what you have done. I know you are probably thinking what the hell am I doing or thinking; well I have three words for you. I saw you. I saw you with that blonde woman earlier today. When she stopped you from turning around it was because I was standing there. I can't believe that you would do something like this to me; I thought I meant more to you but obviously I was mistaken. I don't care about what I am about to do so by the time you get this, I will be long gone and out of your life._

 _The broken hearted girl_

 ** _Beatrice Prior_**

I placed the letter on his pillow and left without looking back. There was only one thing left for me to do in this city. Slowly I made my way down to the chasm and to my way out of this life that I am currently living.

{}{}{}{}{}

 **Ok so I might or might not have killed Tris, oh well you will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**

{}{}{}{}{}

I headed down the empty hall way back to Tobias' place. I had just finished get a tattoo on my lower stomach that read Six, because I have six fears. I wasn't supposed to be done for another hour but I was let off work early so I decided to get another tattoo. Once I reach the door, I notice that the door is agar, the door is always closed and locked, on instinct I grabbed my gun and slowly made my way into the room, looking around the first thing I notice is the clothes scattered everywhere near the bed. Looking at the bed I just froze. He was lying there in his underwear with another girl with blonde hair who was also in her underwear. I was more shocked at what they were doing. They were kissing; to make matters even worse she saw me and froze for a second

"Hey, what is it?" he asked about to look over his shoulder to where I was standing but _she_ stopped him

"Nothing, sorry I just got distracted for a second" she glanced back at me and went back to making out with him. I couldn't stand it anymore; I just left the door open and ran. I don't know where I am going but I just ran. If he wanted to be with her then he can be with her, he obviously doesn't love or want to be with me anymore. I stop when I could no longer breathe; I was in the training room. I can't stand to be near him right now and I know I have to get away. I deicide that I have to go outside the wall, I don't care if no one knows what is out there; I just have to get away. I spend the next few hours punching a bag to death until it is time for dinner. Instead of going to dinner I headed to _his_ place, to grab whatever stuff I have there and leave a note

 _Dear Tobias Eaton,_

 _By the time you read this I will be gone forever. You are never going to see me alive again. I will most likely be dead the next time that you see me. I just have to get away from you. I don't think I can stand to look at you after what you have done. I know you are probably thinking what the hell am I doing or thinking; well I have three words for you. I saw you. I saw you with that blonde woman earlier today. When she stopped you from turning around it was because I was standing there. I can't believe that you would do something like this to me; I thought I meant more to you but obviously I was mistaken. I don't care about what I am about to do so by the time you get this, I will be long gone and out of your life._

 _The broken hearted girl_

 ** _Beatrice Prior_**

I placed the letter on his pillow and left without looking back. There was only one thing left for me to do in this city. Slowly I made my way down to the chasm and to my way out of this life that I am currently living.


	2. 4 years later: Returning home

**I'm back. I haven't totally abandoned my story 'Lush Life' but I am lost for ideas.**

They lied. Outside they wall is doing fine. I have made it big in the music department as well as being famous for living in Chicago. On stage I go by the name Seven, because even though I technically only have six fears I got a total of seven fears in my fear landscape. It has been 4 years since I left and they could be interacting with the outside world. They could have been looking for me and even looked outside the wall so that is why I decided to go by a different name. Seven is now among the most famous people known to mankind. I would be surprised if Chicago hadn't heard of me. I knew this day would come though. When I left I had planned to never go back but as I sit here with my three year old on my lap, playing with one of her toys, I decided that I would have to go back. Not just for my world tour which ends in Chicago but because that is where I grew up. All of my friends are there. Especially Christina, who I know would not have taken to kindly at me just disappearing into thin air.

"Vicky, come on where have to go now" I say quietly, suddenly she looks up at me with a huge smile on her face

"Where we going? I thought you finished touring" I smile at that; she is not like most celebrities children. Vicky is kind and sweet but she is also quite smart for age

"My manger booked in one last place. We are going back to my home town". Grabbing our bags I make my way through my rather large house and to the car. The house is huge, it's like a mansion. I guess it is one of the perks of being a famous singer.

{}{}{}{}{}

It doesn't take long for us to reach the Dauntless compound once we are inside the walls. It is just like I remember it, it seems like absolutely NOTHING has changed while I have been away. I grab our bags but one of my staff insist on carrying it to my room, I decided to just let her because I have learnt from experience that no matter how much protest I make, they are just going to do it anyway.

I wouldn't be surprised if no one recognizes me as Tris. My hair has black tips and it is down to my waist. My clothes are tight on me so it shows just how skinny I am. I have leggings on that go down to just past my knees and I have a tank top on so it shows my tattoo that reads six. I better get one of my make up staff to temporally change it so it read Seven. All my friends know that six is like a nickname for me back when we first became members and I would rather not be noticed straight away.

"Mommy, what is this place?" Vicky asked as I made my way down to the cafeteria, luckily we arrived at dinner time and that I when my first show was scheduled to start.

"This is I first learned who I really was. It made my first real friends here" I say sadly. Unfortunately for me, as I go around the corner to where the cafeteria is, Four and I met in the door way, luckily all he does is look at me before going and finding a seat. He seemed empty when our eyes met but I don't really care. After leaving Vicky with one of my staff I make my way to the 'stage'.

"I know that most of you have at least heard of her, making her first appearance just under 3 years ago. Here she is in the flesh… SEVEN" Max announces and everyone starts cheering. I make my way to where Max is standing, taking the microphone

"Hello Chicago…" I have to stop because the noise from them cheering drowns me out. "First off I am going to be singing my brand new hit Beating heart" (I don't own the song or any of the lyrics)

"Eyes make their peace in difficulties…" I began singing the night away

{}{}{}{}{}

After about five more songs, I take Vicky into the cafeteria to get something to eat. Spotting my friends at our usual table I make my way over to them. Where I usually sit is vacant but that is the only one. Four is still sitting with them, in his usual place. Sitting down and placing Vicky on my knee I look up and everyone at the table is staring at me

"Uh… I'm sorry but that is our friends seat" Fours states, a bit harshly but otherwise he looks miserable. I take my sunglasses off and so they can get a proper look at me

"Seven? Why are you sitting with us?" Christina asks

"Why am I not surprised that a Candor is the first one to ask" I smirk

"Because… Candor? How do you know?" she raises her eye brows at me

"You really don't know who I am?" I ask

"Sure we do, you're Seven. One of the most famous singers alive" Uriah replies

"No I mean who I really am, Seven is not my real name, it's just a nickname because I am only afraid of Seven things" I can't help but laugh at the looks on their faces "Well I'll leave you to ponder over that because I better get Vicky here to bed" I stand up and turn to leave but a voice stops me

"You were one of us?" Four asks, I can practically imagine what he is thinking. _Is it Tris? Has she finally come back or did she really die._

"Yes I was" I say with sigh and leave. I guess I shouldn't be surprise when I hear footsteps behind me. I'm at my room in a few minutes and I leave the door open and immediately put Vicky to bed. Returning to the living room I see Four on the couch, waiting for me, our eyes meet for a second before he says

"I thought you were dead" he says with a tear rolling down his cheek

 **See I didn't kill her, she just left the city.**


	3. Realization

**I would just like to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed or added this story to his/her following list, it means a lot to me. I have been writing head of what I am updating so I have the next few chapters written but if you have any ideas on what you would like to see happen then just let me know. I wasn't going to update so soon but after people asking me to update soon and all the nice reviews telling me what a great story this is. When it is Wednesday where I live then I will update. If I get 8 reviews for a chapter then I will update a bit earlier then my scheduled day because reviews tend to make me write more.**

{}{}{}{}{}

 _"I thought you were dead" he says with a tear rolling down his cheek_

What's that all about? Why would he even care if I was alive or no... WAIT, he thought I was dead? Why would he think I was _dead_? My mind goes over all the possibilities until I come to one thing. The note. I said " _You are never going to see me alive again. I will most likely be dead the next time that you see me."_ That is the most logical reason because that was the last he ever heard of me until now. As I go over everything I have done in the past 4 years, I realize that, that when I saw him with her, it wasn't the last time I saw him. As I was leaving…

 **Flashback (carried on from chapter 1)**

 _Slowly I made my way down to the chasm and to my way out of this life that I am currently living._ As I reached the chasm, I noticed Four leaning on the railing looking down, to the gushing waters below. He had a bottle in his hand; I presumed he was drinking beer or something. Not a smart idea, drinking and a drop down to running water with sharp rocks don't mix. I was about to say something but then the image of him kissing that other girl on _our_ bed that _we_ sleep on stops me, I was about to carry on but I saw him start to stumble, I quickly ran over to him and caught him just as he was about to plummet over the edge.

I knew then and there that I still loved him and would probably always in some way but I get over him cheating on me, not now or ever. I looked down at the now unconscious Four; I kissed him lightly on the head and dragged him back to his apartment. I tried to open the door but it was locked, there was no way I was going to leave him in the middle of a dauntless hallway. Don't get me wrong, I still can't forgive him but I'm not that cruel. Leaving him unconscious out here would be like sentencing him to a fate worse than death or probably even death itself.

After 5 minutes of trying to figure out what to do, he began to stir just as Zeke walked around the corner to where we were

"Whats going on with him" he asked, pointed to Four, who was lying at my feet

"He arrr was drinking near the chasm and would have fallen in…" I start to explain

"WHATS HE TRYING TO DO, GET HIMSELF KILLED" Zeke yelled

"Yeah, he would be dead to if I wasn't going to…" I mumbled without thinking, realizing where I what I was going to say, I clamed my mouth shut

"Going to what?" He question, raising an eyebrow at me

I sighed and explain how I caught him cheating on me, but he didn't know that I knew. I explained what I was planning on doing and why I was walking past the chasm. After a few minutes, realization hits and I realize that I might just have messed up my plans

"Zeke can you please do me a couple of favors?" I asked

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Can you please tell him what he was doing by the chasm and what happened but instead of me saving him, can you please tell him that it was you"

"Sure, I guess if that's what you want"

"And this conversation never happened. You never saw me leaving, you only saw me heading towards the chasm after you help out this drunk thing but you don't know my plans or intentions" He looks at me weird then he raised an eyebrow as if to ask _What if they can tell I'm lying_

"Just act like you usually do and you should be able to avoid suspicion from certain people" Aka Christina.

"Ok but what about the cameras, they will probably look at those and if they are missing then they are going to know that something is up" I just look at him in surprise. For someone who acts rather stupid, he is actually quite smart. I think for a minute before an idea pops into my head like a light bulb turning on

"Just find footage of another day and replace today's but make sure it doesn't have anything of me leaving or helping him" I say pointing to the body at my feet "But try to get the bit about him being drunk or something so he was there and drinking so your story matches up and don't forget the part about me heading towards the chasm" I say my thoughts out loud, while going over every possible situation

"Ok fine, but you have to do me a favor" he asks nervously. What could he possibly want?

"Just contact me every once in a while so I know that you are ok and won't be going all crazy with the rest of them, pondering the what ifs" it makes sense and because he is already doing me a couple of huge favors I simple nod and turn to leave but not without saying

"Make sure you give him a piece of your mind for cheating on me and driving me away" I walked to the end of the hallway, as I was going around the corner I saw Zeke bend down, grab a key, unlock the door and carry Tobias into his apartment.

 **End Flash Back**

I remember thinking that, that was the last I was going to ever see of them. Tobias drunk as hell and Zeke carrying him into his apartment. I did as he asked and let him know where I was and what I was doing. He even knew me as Seven and that I was coming back for awhile. I don't get how he managed to hide his knowledge of me and what I was doing from everyone, including Four, who is his best friend. If Will disappeared I don't think I could keep that from Christina. I was about to ask him why he would think that, despite that fact that I have a pretty good idea of what happened.

 **Tobias's POV (from when Tris came back into the living room)**

I never thought I was going to see her again. After I found her note I freaked, I thought she was going to kill herself. Like Al did after she didn't forgive him. Al. Part of me hates him because he nearly threw Tris into the chasm and part of me is guilty, because I should have noticed as his instructor that he was mentally unstable. Our eyes met for a second before I say

"I thought you were dead" I felt a tear rolling down my cheek but I didn't care. I wanted to show her much I still cared for her. I look up and see confusion on her face. Why would she be confused? I can tell she was about to say something but her daughter calls out

"Mommy" part of feels saddened at that. She has a kid; she probably has a boyfriend as well. I really hope she doesn't because I still love her and I would love to get back together with her. But that will probably never happen, I know I hurt her, I just hope she can forgive me.

 **Tris' POV**

"I think you should go" I say over my shoulder as I head to Vicky's room, I don't even wait to see if he leave but all I hear is the front door closing shut. I'm alone with my daughter at last. No more friends or ex boyfriends to worry about for now. I can finally have sometime to myself once I get Vicky back to sleep.

I know I should probably tell Christina that it is really me, but that was a heck of a day and I don't think I can much more. I knew that Four would figure it was me sooner or later but I really hoped it was later.

As I replied our little chat earlier over in my head, he said he thought I was dead and a tear rolled down his cheek. What was that all about? Why would he cry now? I have been gone for 4 years... realization hit me like my feet hitting the ground. It was so obvious but you tend not to pay attention, instead you just overlook it and forget it's there until you step on something sharp and when you realize that there is pain in your foot, it is already too late and you're surprised you didn't notice it earlier and that's exactly what I did. I stood on something sharp.


	4. Christina

As soon as I made sure that one of my staff was looking after Vicky, I sprinted down the hallway to Christina's place. I was about to head straight in because I know she doesn't lock the door but then I remembered that she doesn't know who I am. I knock a few times before she answers the door

"Hello…Seven?" She asked sleepy and I just come in without asking and seat myself down on her couch "Ahh can I help you?"

"Chris, it's me?" she still looks at me confused so I show her my tattoo of the birds. I look up and see that she is just standing there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Tris?"

"I'm back" I say simply with a sad smile. After staring at me for what seemed like forever, a high pitch squeal met my ears before she engulfed me in a suffocating hug.

"…Chris…" I mange to choke out, she takes a minute before releasing me.

"How could you just leave and why didn't you tell me sooner that you were Seven and did I mention alive. Everyone here thought you were dead, I don't think I have been so sad in my life when I read the note you left him… except Zeke, he seemed pretty confident that you were alive and would come back to us." I try to hide my smirk and I obviously failed. Christina notices and questions me about it so I told her everything.

Catching Four cheating on me, leaving the note and why I wrote the note the way I did. My run in with Four and Zeke and how I kept in contact as he requested so that he wouldn't be insane like the rest. How I become a famous pop star so that if I wanted to come back then I wouldn't be recognized as Tris but as Seven.

After I finished, we just sat there for what seemed like forever in silence, before she burst in to something similar to a hungry tiger. I knew that I was going to get an earful but I didn't expect this. Christina was yelling about how could I not tell her that I was leaving and more importantly ALIVE. Why didn't I leave her a note to tell her or something and she wouldn't have shown the rest if I didn't want her to and so on for the next 5 minutes or so.

"So are you done ranting yet?" I questioned after she flopped herself back down on the couch next to me

"Yeah I think so… do you want to play a game of truth or dare, to welcome you back"

"Christina I'm not staying here permanently, I am only here for my tour then I am going back to my life outside the wall"

"But what about Four? What about your friends?"

"What about Four? I'm not with him anymore. And what about my friends? I have plenty back home and you" I smile sadly

"But what about Uriah and Will and everyone? They deserve to know that you are here and AALLIIVVEE"

"What's with everyone and me being alive? First Four saying that he thought I was dead and know you keep saying alive every time you speak"

"Well I am just glad that you are alive"

"CHRSITINA"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop saying alive" while putting her hands up in mock surrender "Wait… you talked to Four?" I wondered how long it was going to be before she questioned me on that

"I'll tell you after you tell me what went on here while I was away…"I could she was about to deny it but I cut her off "… and don't say nothing did because it is pretty obvious that something did"

"Ok fine. When you left the whole place was searching for you, we literally checked everywhere, even the chasm, it was about 2 days after you left that I found it. On one of my searches near the chasm, just in case what we all suspected about the note to be true. I found part of your t-shirt with your name on it, caught on a bit of rock. After we had found the t-shirt that the piece had come from, we held a funeral. Everyone showed up except Four, later when I went looking for him, I looked everywhere for hours but I found him in the last place I expected. Four was in your apartment, curled up on one of your jackets on top of your bed, he was crying while mumbling that he was sorry and please let him explain, turns out that he didn't want to cheat on you but he was forced because otherwise they would kill you, and before you saying anything, we all know you can take care of yourself but look at it from his perspective, they could put something in your food, drug you or when you are going for a walk by yourself they could gang up on you and throw you into the chasm…"

"How do you know that? He was probably lying…" I cut her off but she cut me off before I could finish

"He wasn't, we looked at the footage of him, when he was on his way to see you, they ganged up on him and they gave him couple of 'options'. They kill you then take him prisoner or he "cheat" on you and then he has to tell you and they would leave you alone. After we had heard all of that, everyone except Zeke" she gave me a glare as she said his name "came up with a theory that they had forced you to write that note then thrown you into the chasm"

It took a minute for me to process it all. Tobias wasn't actually cheating on me, he was trying to protect me… I think but the image of him is still floating around in my mind and even if he was just trying to protect me…

"Chris, what happened to those people that threatened me?" I asked suspiciously

"They just disappeared. Why?"

"No reason. I…I have to go. I'll see ya tomorrow"

I ran back to my apartment as fast as I could, I can't believe that I didn't think of this before.

{}{}{}{}{}

 **Ohhh I wonder what she figured out. I hope that when I do reveal what she had figured out that you understand it because I am still trying to figure out how to word it. But if you do have any questions then feel free to ask.**


	5. Future

**Sorry about the last chapter but I just need to set this next part of the story up. The timeline for this story is really messed up and the piece of paper that I have the plot written down on has words and lines everywhere, connecting all the different bits of the story together so I hope that you can understand it, because it took me awhile to figure it all out and it is my story!**

{}{}{}{}{}

As I lay on the floor in my own pool of blood, I stare up at my captor. Blonde hair, Blue eyes with a bird tattoo on her shoulder. I never made it back to my apartment, but I was never heading there anyway. Instead I was going to met Vic, all I had to do was call out her name and she would be there. I knew that she would be following me now, especially since I know that she hates Tobias, but I never got why… I still don't really but at least I understand it more. It was her own fault though if she had never gone and broken us up then we still would have been together and she would have no reason to hate him.

"What do you want?" I choke out

"What I have always wanted. For you to stay away from that low life you call Tobias, wait no… it is Four now"

"You stay away from him. It is my fault, not his. I'm the one who disappeared but if I remember correctly, you were the reason I disappeared with Vicky"

"Don't you try and pin this back on me, it was always going to happen this way, he cheats on you then you disappear with your daughter. I was just helping you realize that a bit earlier, but without all the pain" Vic says with an innocent look on her face

"What are you talking about?" the last time I saw her was a year ago. Vic came to me and tried to get me to believe and understand what she was talking about.

"When Vicky is 8, Tobias turned into his father, he beat you about once a week and on more than one occasion he would beat Vicky. One night Vicky was staying over at a friend's place, you were fast asleep in your bed that you guys shared because even though he hit you, you still loved him and it was only when he drank. He had been drinking really heavily that night when he got home, it was about 1am but all of the lights were on. He must have sobered up a bit because he freaked out; he looked everywhere until the last place was where you were still asleep. When Four came into the room, he saw you and flipped… you died that night"

I was shocked to say the least, I began to go dizzy, not just from the amount of blood I lost but from I was told, there was one thing I needed to know before I passed out

"What happened to Vicky?" I whispered

"She come home that morning, Four was passed out beside the bed that you lay on. Vicky tried to wake up you up but gave up after a few minutes so she moved onto Four. He woke up with a slight slap to the face, one look at you and he burst into tears. He had known what he had done… despite the fact that he abused you, when he was sober… he was fine, like he was before…" she explained but I didn't hear the rest because I had passed out.

 **(That morning)**

 **Vicky's POV**

"Daddy? Daddy wake up" I pleaded while gently shaking him "daddy please, mommy won't wake up" I nearly cried and gave him a slight slap to the face. He woke with a start and sat straight up, I burst into tears, I maybe young but I know that mommy is never going to wake up.

 **Tobias' POV**

I looked down at my crying daughter who was just sitting there bawling her eyes out. What's gotten into her? I looked around the room before my eyes landed on Tris. There was blood everywhere, I was about to ask what happened but all of a sudden my memories come back. I killed her. I killed Tris. It's my fault. I never should have been drinking. I pulled my knees into my chest and starting crying. I must have remained like this for about 10 minutes before a white light filled the room. There in front of me stood a blonde haired woman and Tris but she looked a bit younger and badly hurt, I'm surprised she is standing.

"This is what would have happened if I didn't do what I did" The blonde haired woman told Tris

"So this is what? Another timeline?" Tris asked

"Sort of, this is your future if I didn't make him…" she said gesturing to me "cheat on you" what the hell is she talking about? I would never cheat on Tris, I love her.

"Then how are we seeing this, wait, how am I here and standing. Last time I checked I was lying in a pool of my own blood?"

"When you passed out, I went back and stopped the other me from that day ever happening and then I brought the 'present' you here. And we are not technically here, sure you may look real, even feel real, but the real you is back when you came from, in a coma until you return to your own point in time"

"Before we leave I need to ask him a question" Tris stated while gesturing to me. After the blonde girl nodded Tris came over to me and knelt down beside me

"What made you start drinking?"

"How is that relevant? It doesn't matter now. You're dead"

"But I don't have to be, I just need you to tell me why you started drinking" she said softly, like I was a child

"Vicky's younger brother, TJ"

"What happened to TJ?"

"On his 3rd birthday, we took him to a Disneyland park… he just disappeared… we haven't seen him since" I really didn't like going into this but if it means that Tris is never going to die at my hands, I'll just have to suck it up

"How old was Vicky when we had him?"

"She was 4, you had him a week after her birthday"

"Ok thank you" she said softly and pulled me into a kiss.

 **Tris' POV**

I realized that this is the first time I have kissed him in four years. Even though I know that the Tobias back home must hate me or something because of how I treated him, it still felt nice to kiss him. I pulled apart after a few minutes before just sitting there looking at him. Vicky had left to go to her own room and Vic went probably went with her

"What's wrong?" he must have noticed my frown

"I was just thinking, the Tobias back home probably hates me"

"Why would he hate you, there is no way I could" he says simply

"Before I first found out that I was pregnant with Vicky, I caught you cheating on me" I look up, he doesn't say anything but I can tell that he is shocked "It's not what it sounds like, you were forced to do it because they had threaten to kill me, but I didn't know that at the time so I ran. I went outside the wall and become famous and I had Vicky. 4 years later, I was on tour and the last place that I had booked was where we use to live, inside the wall. After my first show you had figured out it was me as I had been going by the name Seven. I told you to go and haven't spoken to you since. That was about 3 hours ago… I think. I basically told him that I never wanted to see him again… well I implied it" I say sadly, thinking back to our conversation, when I first realized it. When I figured most of it out. My thoughts drifted to TJ, I have him a week after Vicky's birthday and Vicky's birthday is in just under 9 months away, slowly I did all the calculations but I just need to ask a couple of questions before I am sure of my suspicions.

"I wouldn't hate you after that, if anything I would want to get back together with you. I love you so much and I'm sure the other me does to"

"When is TJ's birthday?" I ask. He looks at his watch and smiles

"About 9 months from today" so I would technically conceive him today, but that is impossible because when I get back I still have my head wound so there would be no way I could… there's that stupid sharp rock again because I just stood on it.

{}{}{}{}{}

 **I hope you understood all of that.**


	6. 8 Months later

**I know that some of you are confused but I hope this chapter clears it up for you. Just to be clear they did time travel into the future where Tobias never cheated on her.**

{}{}{}{}{}

I talked about what I suspect with Vic and it is possible, because I am kind of here but not here at the same time. Apparently they have found my body back in my time and I'm now in the infirmary, but I'm in a coma and my brain is still active so I'm fine for now.

"Tobias, can I talk to you for a minute and I know this might sound a bit crazy but it is important to me that I don't mess up my timeline to much"

"Sure, ask away"

"Obviously you would have noticed my current condition" after he nods I carry on "well I would technically conceive TJ today but when I get back… things are a bit complicated so…"

"Let me get this straight. You want us to conceive TJ, our son that is currently missing so when you go back to your own time you will already be pregnant with him so that when he is supposed to be born, he will be born and then you… he…"

"But that's the thing. This is still the same timeline but the only thing that has changed is I never caught you cheating on me. If I was to go back and change a few things then none of this would have happened" I'm really hoping that it make sense to him

"Yeah I guess but what makes you so sure that we are in a the same timeline but with a slight twist"

"The only thing that didn't happen in this timeline is you cheating on me right. I mean I still went outside the wall and became famous?" I look up from where I was staring and see him nod "and Vicky's birthday is just under 9 months away so…"

"I get it. There is no possible way for you to back home so you want us to"

"I mean if you don't want to…" I start but he cuts me off

"I would love to but what are we going to do about you?" he asks. I was about to ask what he meant about me but then I remembered that the other me was lying dead on the bed.

"Oh right… we'll get Vic to take care of her, she is the one that brought me here and made all of this happen so we' just leave it to her and if all goes well then it will never happen"

{}{}{}{}{}

 **(Time skip because I want to keep this rated T and I don't really want to write what happens next. So when I resume, they will have already done it)**

I can't believe that we just did that. It's weird when you think about. I am in the future and I just conceived my future child that is missing so that when I go back we can have him as a part of our family. _If he takes you back_ I think sourly. NO. He loves me and I love him.

"Come on Tris, we need to head back, we have done what we come here to do" what is that suppose to mean? Did she know that I was going to come and here and do that. Of course she did, it is still the same timeline after all… everything finally makes sense now.

{}{}{}{}{}

Arriving back home was interesting. I was in a room that was mostly white and Four and Christina were sitting by my bedside, sleeping. They looked like they haven't slept in years. How long was I out for?

"Four" I say gently "Four"

"What… Tris?" he asks when he opens his eyes and looks at me "You… you're awake"

"Yeah… how long was I asleep for?" he just sits there and looks at me like he is trying to decide what to tell me "just tell me"

"8 months" that's not… wait. WHAT. 8 months. How the hell was I asleep for that long?

"Is Vic here?" I ask after a minute. I REALLY need to have a little chat with her

"Sure, she is outside" Christina pipes up, obviously woken up from us talking

"Could you please send her in then wait outside, we have somethings we need to talk about"

{}{}{}{}{}

 **Sorry I know it short but it is summer holidays here so I am really busy and trying to get things done before school goes back**


	7. Kiss

The moment Vic came in, I immediately asked her what I have wanted to know for awhile

"Why did you do it? Why did you travel back in time and mess everything up? Was it so that I never died… but I never did, do I? When you were growing up, everything that you are making happen, happened in your childhood so you are just make sure that it happens now… right?"

"Yeah, when Vicky is 16, you tell her this story of how everything goes so that she knows what to do, despite how weird it may seem"

"But the girl I saw him with…"

"That was a robotic clone of Vicky"

"Ok and one more question, HOW the hell have we been gone for 8 MONTHS?"

"Ok well when we time travel 1 hour over there equals 1 month here and we were gone for 8 hours and by the way you are like 8 months pregnant now but it's not going to show for about an hour"

"Oh great and Vic for what it's worth, thank you for coming back. I know that the place we just came from was the reason this whole thing happened, my guess is that you time travelled once you are older and create this timeline which is what you are doing now so it's going around in circles, right?"

"Yeah… now my head is spinning but yeah and I better go and let your friends back in" she said as she moved over to the door"

"Vicky, always remember that I love you"

"I'll try to keep that in mind" she says back with a smirk on her face

{}{}{}{}{}

I can't believe that a week has passed since I finally got out of the hospital. My friends find it really weird that I am 8 months pregnant and to be honest I find it weird as well. My mind wander back to what the future Tobias said, I guess I should give him chance. Before I realize it, I am already out the door and on my way to his apartment. I reach his place before I know it and I hesitate a bit, I know he is in there because it is about 9pm. I knock a few times and the door opens slowly to reveal Tobias, he has rings around his eyes and he looks miserable. I can't help but feel guilty about that.

"Tris? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk" I say simply. There was no point in avoiding what I was about to do

"Sure… come in and take a seat" I plop myself down on the couch and he takes a seat beside me.

"Why are you really here?"

"What do you mean? I need to talk to you"

"Fine" he spits out. I knew I should have listened to him

"Listened to who?" did I say that out aloud

"Oh just a man I met" I pretend not to notice the way his fists clench

I sigh before say what I came here to say "You know Vicky, my daughter?"

"Yeah but just say whatever you came here to say because I don't appreciate you rubbing it in my face that you found someone else and had a child with them" Is that what he thinks? That I found some else? That I moved on?

"I am not with anyone and I haven't found anyone else" he just stars at the floor before looking at me and pulls me in for a kiss…


End file.
